


Blowing Off Steam

by thedoctoririshdances



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctoririshdances/pseuds/thedoctoririshdances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former Padawan find themselves with some downtime at the Jedi temple...but it won't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Temple had been unusually calm the last few weeks, meaning Anakin was getting antsy. He couldn’t stand to be in one spot for too long. He craved action like a plant needed sun. Obi-Wan could sense his restlessness. It was building like a pent-up animal and needed to be released... and soon. He knew his former Padawan all too well and could easily recognize the signs of a man on the verge of a tantrum. Obi-Wan had not known that a grown man, a fully fledged Jedi Knight no less, could be capable of such outbursts until he took Anakin under his tutelage. The older Jedi stroked his ginger beard in contemplation, sighing as he looked toward the younger as he paced about their living quarters. 

“Anakin, you must learn to enjoy the downtime. It’s very rare for us to get so much time to ourselves.”

The man in question sighed with annoyance and shot his former master a reluctant grin, “Yes, Master. I just can’t stand being cooped up day after day. There’s only so much meditation I can do!”

Obi-Wan chuckled heartily in response, knowing all too well that Anakin could barely meditate for longer than 30 minutes. “Maybe we need to get some exercise, Dear One. Meditation is good for the mind, but it leaves the body a bit...soft, doesn’t it?”

Anakin smirked, “Speak for yourself. I am as fit as ever, but I suppose a couple hours at the Temple Gymnasium wouldn’t hurt. I’ll change into my training clothes--and don’t forget to bring the sparring gloves, Master.”

Obi-Wan grimaced, “Couldn’t we just go on a nice run or a swim for once?”

Anakin was not prepared to let him get away with an easy workout. He needed something hard and fast--something to get the blood pumping and the oxygen flowing. “C’mon Obi-Wan. You can’t let your sparring skills get rusty while we sit around. Hurry up and get changed!”

The two Jedi split ways and headed to their respective sleeping quarters. Obi-Wan pulled open his designated training drawer, carefully grabbing a fresh tunic and trousers. He relieved his body of the heavier fabrics of his day-to-day uniform, happy to wear something more breathable for a change. He slipped into the trousers quickly and tied the drawstring tautly. Just as he was about to put on his tunic, Anakin burst into his room with nothing on but his undergarments, nonchalantly. “Do you have an extra training tunic I can borrow? I must’ve ruined all my other ones.” 

Obi-Wan gulped as he took in the sight of Anakin in very little clothing at all. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d seen him in such a state, but his breathtaking physique never failed to take him by surprise. “You know your shoulders are much broader than mine. You’d be very uncomfortable borrowing one my tunics and my trousers would come up to your knees. Take my comm link and ask for a fresh set of training clothes to be delivered in your measurements. I’m sure it won’t take too long.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes in impatience, “All right. For the record, you know I’d be just fine exercising in just this.” 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in disapproval yet could not hide his amusement, “Yes, Anakin, I’m sure you would be, but there are rules that must be followed, including a rather lenient dress code that requires some kind of clothing to be worn on occasion.”

The Jedi Master threw his comm link to Anakin. The scantily clad Jedi contacted the Temple Outfitter requesting what he needed, learning his uniform would be delivered in the next half an hour. “So... what are we gonna do while we wait?”

Obi-Wan tried not to stare at the younger man’s body as he spoke, “Well, you could put something on in the meantime…that would be the appropriate thing to do.”

But Anakin never followed any sort of social protocol like his former Master did. He was much more comfortable with himself than Obi-Wan was, so comfortable that he wouldn’t think twice about almost being nude in front of another man. Anakin sat down on Obi-Wan’s bed, laying back as he placed his arms behind his head casually. “Nah. I’m pretty OK just like this. You should try it more often. It’s very liberating.” 

Obi-Wan stiffened at the sight of Anakin sprawled out on his bed. “I--erm--prefer a bit of modesty over nudity, Anakin.” 

Anakin laughed and then coyly winked at the older Jedi, “Coulda fooled me. You look like a natural without your tunic on. You should show off that body of yours more often, Master.” Obi-Wan had almost forgotten he was standing only in his trousers. 

Obi-Wan’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment at the realization. He wasn’t so sure why he was so nervous to be half-clothed in front of his former Padawan. The pair had seen one another in compromising situations time and time again. But the more Anakin matured, the more Obi-Wan felt unease at being physically open around him. Perhaps he felt his body paled in comparison to Anakin’s Adonis-like physique. Every muscle within his body was so delicately chiseled, not bulky but taut from the strenuous physicality of Jedi life. In truth, Obi-Wan was just as fit as the younger man, but he could never appreciate his own body in the way he admired Anakin’s. He hid his rather striking frame beneath the layers of the Jedi uniform, rarely revealing his body to anyone or anything but his fresher mirror.

“Perhaps I should trounce around with nothing on but my undergarments as you do, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s sarcasm could not be missed.

But Anakin was not phased by his former Master’s attempt at an insult. His face smoldered in a way Obi-Wan had never seen before, “Yes, I really think you should, my Master.”

Obi-Wan brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to act as casual as Anakin. 

"You wish."


	2. Chapter 2

The heated moment was interrupted by a premature knock on the apartment door. Anakin lept off Obi-Wan’s bed and sauntered to the entryway. Obi-Wan could not miss the brilliant sight of his companion’s back side, but scolded himself internally at entertaining the notion. He quickly grabbed the younger man’s mechanical arm to bar him from answering the door in only his undergarments. “Anakin, you ought to put something on before you go answering our door. People will wonder what we get up to during our time off…”

Anakin turned to his former master, smiling with devilish charm. “Let them. But if you’re so concerned, why don’t you get the door?”

Obi-Wan quickly pulled his training tunic over his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He hastily made his way to their front entrance. Using the Force, he slid the door open with ease, relieved to find that it was only a messenger droid. “Training garments for Master Skywalker. Please sign here.” The droid handed the clothing over to Obi-Wan as he pressed his thumb against an identification pad. “Thank you, Master Kenobi.” The droid whizzed down the hall just as quickly as it arrived. Obi-Wan slid the door back in its place and headed back to the matter at hand.

Anakin sat on the edge of Kenobi’s bed, looking bored out of his mind. Obi-Wan placed the new set of clothing into Anakin’s lap. “Now, hurry and put these on. We’ve wasted half the morning already.”

Anakin sighed, reluctant to free himself of his current state of undress. If truth be told, Obi-Wan was rather disappointed to see his pleasant physique disappear beneath the cotton fabric, but he would never admit such a thing.

The two Jedi now fully dressed put on their training boots and made way for the Temple gym. When they arrived, Obi-Wan was relieved to see not a single Jedi was inside. He disliked training around his peers, with the exception of Anakin. 

The two entered the facility, greeting the hospitality droid at the front desk. “Well, we ought to get the horrible part out of the way first.” Obi-Wan reached into his bag, pulling out the sparring equipment. He enjoyed the rigors of a good fight just like the next Jedi, but sparring with Anakin always seemed to end with more bruises than necessary. There was no denying the young man was stronger than most, but what made him such a relentless adversary was his stubborn determination not to lose.

“What'll it be this time? First blood or to the death?” Obi-Wan asked in a mocking tone as he placed his hands into the gloves. Anakin did the same, preparing to touch gloves with Obi-Wan. “Best of 3 rounds. Loser has to do the winner’s bidding.” Obi-Wan noticed that same mischievous look washing over Anakin’s face. “Sounds...dangerous. Well, let's get on with it, then.”

The two men turned in to face one another, touching gloves and dancing in spot in anticipation as they waited for the start clock to buzz.


	3. Chapter 3

The seconds leading up to the buzz felt excruciatingly long to Obi-Wan. But they always did. Anakin’s eyebrows were knitted with terrifying determination. He could feel the energy pulsating from his being. His breath was ragged with anticipation. His own breath hitched as he stared into his former apprentice’s burning visage, he felt he could lose himself there for a time...until the buzzer interrupted. 

Anakin surged forward, jabbing his right arm forward, searching for Obi-Wan’s jaw. The elder Jedi anticipated the blow before he made it, ducking gracefully away. He popped up, ready for his next move. Anakin twisted about with brilliant speed, kicking his powerful legs into Obi-Wan’s abdomen. The older Jedi was not quite as fast this time, absorbing the full weight of the kick into his ribs. He knew it was now time to ditch the defensive tactics he tended towards, driving his own attack toward Anakin. He barraged him with a series of punches and kicks, each making contact where it was intended. He pushed him back into a corner with each move. Before he could pin him down, Anakin flipped with powerful force above him, landing so he now had the upper hand. He was driven up against the very wall he was intending for Anakin. And Anakin did not relent. But before he could go too far, the referee droid announced the end and the winner of Round 1.

“Master Jedi Skywalker wins Round 1”

Anakin offered his hand to Obi-Wan, helping him regain his composure before the next round. “Nice move you pulled there. I should’ve seen that coming.” 

Anakin smiled warmly in response, “Well, I do learn from the best.”

The two men prepared for the next round just as they did for the first, face to face. But before they could begin, Anakin reached up to Obi-Wan’s face, gently brushing a single strand of his gingery hair back into its place. His face warmed at Anakin’s surprisingly delicate touch. “You better not be distracting me, dear one.”

 

Anakin laughed “Clearly, I don’t need any more advantages in this fight.” 

With that, the second buzzer sounded. 

Obi-Wan went on the offensive straight away, delivering a sound hit to Anakin’s chest at first try. Anakin staggered back, surprised by the ferocity of his opponent’s blow. Obi-Wan did not let up. He used Anakin’s surprise to his advantage, overwhelming the taller man with a series of punches to the stomach. The two crept backward, slowly, toward the other edge of the training room. Anakin gathered himself, eventually blocking Kenobi’s punches. But his attack was so ferocious all he could do was hold his gloves up, helplessly. Obi-Wan lost himself in the fight, focusing only on subduing his opponent in the quickest way possible. And he did. Anakin was pinned against the wall and had no space to flip or roll away. This round was his.

 

“Master Kenobi wins Round 2”

Obi-Wan offered his hand to Anakin, helping him up. “Don’t count me out...yet. There’s still plenty of fight left in me.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Master, I just didn’t want you to feel bad. I let you win that round.”

“We’ll let the next round determine that.”Obi-Wan resumed his fighting stance determined more than ever to win. Anakin joined him, his fiery eyes glinting with anticipation. The buzzer sounded, but it was Anakin who led the offensive this time. He started with a low kick, knocking Obi-Wan off his feet, one that the Jedi Master was not prepared for. He fell heavily on the ground, but managed to roll away before Anakin could drive a further attack. He popped back up within seconds, guarding his person with his gloved hands. Anakin was a furor of kicks and punches, driving Obi-Wan back and back at a fast clip. He knew he had to do something drastic to take back the advantage. He waited for the right opportunity, when Anakin’s stance was just wide enough. Then he rolled between his former apprentice’s legs, hoping to shift the focus of the fight back. But he was not fast enough. Anakin saw the move before it happened, flipping elegantly above and behind Obi-Wan before he could gain the upper hand. Anakin quickly put Obi-Wan in an inescapable headlock, wrestling him down to the ground.

“All right. You win.” Obi-Wan willingly admitted his defeat. It was something he’d grown quite used to as Anakin’s companion.

The referee droid buzzed just above their heads. “Master Skywalker wins Round 3 and the fight in its entirety.” 

Anakin slowly released his grasp of Obi-Wan but did not abandon his touch completely. He casually drew his natural fingertips across the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan shivered, every hair standing at attention. He looked into Anakin’s eyes, seeing they'd returned to a gentler state. “You fought well, Master.”

Anakin offered his mechanical hand to obi-wan, releasing the more intimate touch of his other hand. “Not well enough, it seems.” Obi-Wan dusted himself off and rose. “Shall we get cleaned up?” He started toward the gym fresher, but Anakin stopped him.

“You forget. Loser must do the winner’s bidding.”

Obi-Wan prepared himself for what ridiculous tasks he'd have to perform, crossing his arms.

“...and?”

Anakin’s eyes took on an entirely new level of lust Obi-Wan had never seen before. 

“Let's go back to the apartment, and I'll tell you exactly what I want.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two men strolled down the corridor, recounting their brief but intense match as they headed home. When they reached their apartment, Obi-Wan opened the door with the ease of the Force.   
“Now that we're...alone...what exactly did you have in mind?”

Anakin drew closer to the Jedi, delivering that same heated gaze. Obi-Wan was utterly frightened by his intensity but was also strangely exhilarated. The younger Jedi touched his bearded face, brushing the remaining beads of sweat away from his brow. “You need a shower.”

Obi-Wan smiled at his rather obvious declaration. “What would you have me do about that?”

Anakin stepped dangerously close to his former master, gripping the lapels of his tunic, pulling him mere inches away from his face. The energy between them sparking. “You will undress.”

Obi-Wan could not mistake Anakin’s intentions any longer. Nor his own. He knew it was a place they should never dream of going, but he wanted it--he wanted him more than anything else in the universe at this very moment. So he obliged, taking Anakin’s tense hands in his own, coercing them to let him do his work. Obi-Wan grabbed the edges of his tunic, lifting it over his head and threw it on the nearest piece of furniture. Anakin drew ever closer, reaching out again--this time to feel Obi-Wan's radiating skin. He traced the edge of his shoulder, venturing down to his chest, taking in every inch slowly. Obi-Wan encouraged him, guiding his hand to continue its exploration. The Jedi Master would do as he was bid, but he would not be an idle participant. “Take off your tunic, Anakin.”

Anakin complied, ripping it off in mere seconds. Obi-Wan tingled at the sight of his beautiful apprentice, wanting to touch, to kiss every part of him. 

“Come here to me.” 

The older Jedi embraced the younger, driving his lips to Anakin’s with a crash. And the room spun. Their kiss was electric as if it held years and years of dormant emotion. The Force energy sparked between them, their every touch igniting its power. Obi-Wan brushed his fingers through Anakin’s curls and the younger Jedi purred in response. “Obi-Wan…” Anakin emitted a moan that shook the Jedi Master to his core. “What is it, dear one? What do you want? What do you need?” In this moment, Obi-Wan existed solely to give his companion whatever it was he desired. Anakin drove his own hands through Obi-Wan’s thick, beautiful hair, pulling with a gentle tease. “Bring me to your bed.”

Obi-Wan complied, taking Anakin by his natural hand, leading him to the bedroom, but the Jedi Master had other plans, taking Anakin to his fresher. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin eager to continue their passionate endeavor. 

“About that shower…”


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi Master turned the water on, letting it heat up. He embraced Anakin again, delivering a sweet kiss to his lips. Anakin reciprocated, deepening their exchange with a slip of his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth, pulling him in closer. He gripped his shoulders with a desperation, never wanting to let his Master go. 

Obi-Wan’s own hands trailed down Anakin’s beautiful back, discovering every curve and cranny of the svelte man’s body. They stopped just above his hips, lightly brushing the light fabric of his trousers. His fingers lingered there, almost as a tease. Anakin moaned with a mix of pleasure and impatience, “Masterrrr.”

Obi-Wan smirked and pulled away from their kiss for just a moment. “Tell me what you want, Anakin.” 

The young Jedi stared into his eyes with a lust so powerful Obi-Wan dare not deny him of anything. “You.”

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s hands and pulled his trousers and undergarments down for him, revealing his hardened cock. Obi-Wan shivered at the gorgeous sight. Anakin guided his hand to it, and Obi-Wan did not shy away. The Jedi Master gripped his member with gentle yet firm power, stroking it from base to tip, appreciating every moan Anakin emitted in encouragement. 

Obi-Wan could feel himself hardening even more, so with his free hand, he grabbed Anakin’s natural one, demanding he free him from his own cloth prison. Anakin complied, gladly, violently pushing Master’s trousers down to reveal his prize. 

The younger man sighed with pleasure, enjoying the rather lengthy view of Obi-Wan’s cock. He smirked at the revelation, “I can't believe you've been hiding that beautiful thing beneath your clothes for all these years.” 

Obi-Wan smiled at the compliment, “Like I said before, I prefer modesty over nudity--except for the very rare occasion such as this.” 

Obi-Wan nipped playfully at Anakin’s ear edging closer to him, showing him just how much trusted the younger man. He wouldn't let just anyone see or touch him like this. And Anakin understood. He reveled in his Master’s openness, diving into a deep kiss once again. 

The mirror behind the men had been completely covered in steam from the hot shower and the even hotter exchange. “We ought to take advantage of the warm water before it’s gone.” Obi-Wan remarked in his ever-practical tone, despite the circumstances. He opened the glass door stepping into the shower, letting the water hit his face and chest. Anakin stood for just a moment, admiring the scene--Obi-Wan was quite handsome, from his sculpted chest and shoulders to his taut and beautifully rounded ass. Obi-Wan turned away from the stream of water, addressing Anakin. “Well, are you going to join me?”

Anakin finished his visual assessment of his Master and stepped into the shower, ready to continue their affair.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin joined Obi-Wan under the comforting stream of warm water. The Jedi Master's shower was more than big enough for the two men, a fact Anakin was sure to take advantage of again in the future. He knew his master was fond of his daily ablutions, always eager to cleanse himself after a dirty mission or a long day, which is why he opted for the larger, more premium model when given the chance. It was the one material thing that Obi-Wan let himself enjoy. And Anakin would make sure he would enjoy it today. 

The younger Jedi stepped close to his master, once again brushing a stray piece of his now wet hair back in its place. He leaned in for another kiss, tasting the salty sweet mix of sweat and clean water on his lips. Obi-Wan sighed with pleasure, feeling the electric reaction of the Force with their renewed touch. 

As their kiss deepened, Anakin began to explore more of his master, reeling in the exhilarating feeling of Obi-Wan's slick skin. He admired his sculpted chest once again, touching and kissing every curve. He ventured onward, lightly dragging his finger tips down his abdomen. He eventually found his way back to his master’s cock, pleased to find it was still rock-hard. Anakin stroked him slowly, in an almost teasing manner. 

Obi-Wan yelped with pleasure, "Anakinnn. My Anakin. Yessss." 

The younger man moved harder and faster, bringing about more new and exciting exclamations from his master. But Anakin was not ready for Obi-Wan to reach his climax quite yet. He had other plans. 

He slowed his pace and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's ear to relay his demand, "Fuck me, Master." 

Obi-Wan gasped in response, his responses totally out of his normal control, but in this state, he simply could not even dream of doing anything else. 

He gripped the younger man's hips, turning him about in a desperate way. Anakin pressed his hands against the stoned shower wall, spreading his long, elegant legs, welcoming his master. Obi-Wan entered Anakin from behind, slowly and gently. It was a sensation unlike any other for both men. The Force erupted with untamed energy, amplifying every note of their pleasure, feeding its strength from their intimacy. 

Anakin turned his head just slightly so he could witness Obi-Wan's mounting pleasure building on his face. Just seeing him like this was enough to put Anakin over the edge, but he would hold on just a little longer. 

Obi-Wan quickened his pace, allowing himself to thrust into Anakin in an almost animalistic manner. The younger Jedi delighted in his Master's raw form, so unlike his normal self. He felt his own climax beginning to beckon to him again.

Obi-Wan grunted, knowing he was nearing his limit. He thrust himself into Anakin a final time, letting his orgasm take him into oblivion. He cried out with unimaginable pleasure, his every sense exploding. But even in his bliss, he could not abandon his partner, gripping his cock from behind to take care of him. It took only seconds for Anakin to join him, coming with such beautiful ferocity. 

The two Jedi collapsed into one another’s arms against the stone wall, letting the now lukewarm water flow over their tired bodies. Obi-Wan curled under Anakin’s superior height, nestling into his chest. Anakin ran his fingers through his master’s dampened hair, kissing his forehead with care. And they stayed there until the water ran cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan felt Anakin shiver as the cool water trickled down upon them both. As much as he wanted to stay wrapped in Anakin’s arms, he surely didn’t want either of them to get sick. He peered up to his former padawan, stroking his face with a gesture that seem to express years of unspoken emotion with just one touch.

“Let’s get dried off, and I’ll make us some tea.” 

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan’s sensible declaration. Even after such an intimate exchange, he would never abandon his pragmatism.

The Jedi stepped out of the shower, drying themselves off with clean, white towels. Anakin tied one around his waist, baring his chest, while Obi-Wan opted for a full-length robe to cover himself up. The Jedi Master started toward the door, but Anakin reached for his hand once more, not wanting to part just yet. 

“You can...accompany me to the kitchen, Anakin.” Obi-Wan grinned, comforted by his companion’s need to be close to him. The two walked to the kitchen together at a carefree pace. 

Obi-Wan rummaged through the cabinets in search of the perfect blend of tea for an occasion such as this. Anakin went about readying the kettle for his master as he had done so many times before. After concocting a suitable blend of soothing herbs, Obi-Wan placed the tea leaves into the kettle, waiting for it to properly brew. 

“So...what shall we do for the rest of the afternoon, dear one?” Obi-Wan inquired as he stared patiently at the kettle.

Anakin was not used to being asked what to do with his free time. Life as a Jedi Knight often meant running from one disaster to the next with barely any time to breathe in between... but Obi-Wan was beginning to show him the rather enjoyable benefits of idle time. 

The kettle screamed as it reached its boiling point, interrupting Anakin’s thoughts. Obi-Wan carefully poured the steaming hot liquid into two mugs, handing one to the younger man.

Anakin sipped his tea thoughtfully, letting the herbal flavors warm over his senses. He had to admit it was a good blend, despite his aversion to most hot beverages. Growing up on a planet with two suns will do that to a person. 

Anakin let his thoughts steep just like the tea, and Obi-Wan watched and waited for his response with his usual patience. 

He removed his focus from his cup and met Obi-Wan’s eyes with eagerness, “Tell me about your time as a young Jedi, Master.”

Obi-Wan swirled his beard between his fingers with amusement, “I've already told you all the good stories, Anakin. There isn’t much else to tell, really.”

But the younger Jedi would not give up his quest just yet, “You never told me how Master Qui-Gon chose you as his apprentice.”

Anakin had often wondered what it’d be like to live the life of an ordinary Jedi student as his path was much different and somewhat more delayed than others. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had found him at an age where most Jedi students have already had years of Temple training and guidance. 

Obi-Wan reflected on that distant time in his life, remembering the bittersweet feeling of finding a Master but losing close friends.

“Well, I was quite old when Qui-Gon took me on as an apprentice. In fact, I was nearly shipped off to become a farmer because I had not been chosen yet.” 

Anakin’s mouth dropped open with surprise, “No way! But you had to be one of the most talented Jedi students in the temple!”

Obi-Wan smiled at his former apprentice’s unintentional compliment. “It’s true. I was naturally gifted with a lightsaber, but I wasn’t always as competent in all areas of the Force. I was impatient, stubborn and struggled to control my emotions. When Qui-Gon came to visit the temple, he witnessed my shortcomings firsthand. He also had little desire to take on another apprentice after what happened with--”

Obi-Wan trailed off as the dark memory of Qui-Gon’s former apprentice rose from within.

“--Xanatos.”


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin had overheard the name only once before, when Obi-Wan was trying to convince the council to accept Anakin as a Jedi student all those years ago. The Jedi Masters had warned him of the dangers of taking on a Padawan so similar to Qui-Gon’s first apprentice. 

“Who was this..Xanatos? Why isn’t he a Jedi today?” Anakin asked with caution.

Obi-Wan paused with a bit of trepidation, “Xanatos was one of the most gifted students the Jedi Temple had seen in years. His mastery of the Force was quite incredible. Qui-Gon had found him on his home planet of Telos as a young boy. He could sense how strong he was in the force and urged the council to let him take him on as an apprentice.”

Anakin interjected with growing realization, “Just like how Master Qui-Gon found me…”

Obi-Wan sighed, nodding his head in agreement with the young man, “The council approved his request...but with reservations. They sensed a great deal of pride and anger within the young boy. A sense of entitlement, but they also felt his strength in the Force and trusted Qui-Gon to help Xanatos navigate his way to finding balance within himself.”

Anakin couldn’t help but notice the similarities between he and Xanatos’ paths. Two Force-sensitive boys found by the same Jedi Master. The same hesitation from the council...but where did Xanatos’ story end?

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s next question before he even spoke, “You’re wondering whatever became of this Xanatos?”

The younger Jedi nodded with reserved curiosity.

“His lust for power overtook him in the end. His father, the governor of Telos and once a supporter of the Jedi, was eventually ruined by wealth and greed. He seduced Xanatos to return to his side--to rule Telos together in a corrupt partnership.”

 

“Didn’t Master Qui-Gon try to stop him?” Anakin asked with a growing sense of unease.

“Of course Master Jinn attempted to keep Xanatos from going down this dark path, but his efforts proved to be unsuccessful.”

Obi-Wan gazed down at his cup of tea, recalling the dark Jedi’s storied history. His own apprenticeship was often eclipsed by the painful downfall of Xanatos that weighed on his master.

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan’s sadness, grasping his hand in comfort.

“When I was a young Padawan, Xanatos took it upon himself to wreak havoc and cause destruction across the galaxy, luring Qui-Gon, and me by default, into his elaborately planned traps. He often evaded us, dashing off to his next hiding place in the heat of the battle. He had a knack for that.”

“Did you ever catch up to him?” Anakin asked as he stroked his former master’s hand gently.

Obi-Wan stared sadly at the table, allowing the dark memory to resurface again, “Eventually, Master Jinn and I cornered him in a final duel. Qui-Gon pleaded with him to end his reign of injustice in peace, to lay down his weapon, but Xanatos would not be convinced. He took his own life in the end, claiming he was taking the satisfaction away from his former master and leapt into a pool of acid. His body disintegrated in seconds.”

“Well, he sounded delusional. I’m sure there was nothing Master Jinn or you could have done to stop him. You were right to put a stop to his cruel schemes.” Anakin tried to defend his masters’ actions in a brave attempt to comfort Obi-Wan.

Kenobi smiled at Anakin’s black-and-white view of the situation, wishing he could feel the same way about it. In truth, neither he nor Qui-Gon were responsible for Xanatos’ death, but the feeling of guilt and failure that surrounded his Master following this dark day plagued them both for many years to come. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he analyzed the tea leaves at the bottom of his now empty cup.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, Anakin often reminded him of Xanatos, but Obi-Wan was afraid to ever truly admit that.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1

Obi-Wan's rumination was quickly interrupted by a bleeping comlink. He raised his eyebrow as he reached for it across the table.

"Kenobi here"

Mace Windu's gruff voice answered in return, "Master Kenobi, the council has a mission for you and Skywalker. Report to the council room for briefing in 15. Windu out."

Anakin perked up at the mention of a mission, "Finally some action around here!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in disapproval, "and what do you call what happened back in the shower?"

Anakin grinned with devilish charm. "Oh that? That was just a training session. You were just warming up, right?"

"A training session...?!" Obi-Wan protested, trying to cover up his amusement. But He decided to entertain Anakin's angle.

"Well, practice does make perfect, so I guess we'll have to be dedicated to our "studies" moving forward."

Obi-Wan tried to keep a straight face but was helpless against Anakin's beaming smile. The younger man threw his arm around his neck, hugging him tightly. The Jedi Master's cheeks warmed once again, feeling Anakin's familiar, yet electric touch.

"We shouldn't keep the council waiting, and for goodness sake, show a little decorum, Anakin. I don't think Master Windu would approve of...whatever this is."

Obi-Wan playfully lifted Anakin's arm off of him, smoothing his robe. "Hurry up and get some clothes on."

Anakin bowed his head in mock humility, quickly dashing off to his bedroom to change.

\---------------------------------------

 

Part 2

The two men paused before entering the council chambers. Obi-Wan turned to his companion to deliver a final reminder to reign in his flirtatious behavior, much to his chagrin.

"Anakin... we cannot let the council sense our--erm--intensified connection as of yet. There will be questions we may not be prepared to answer."

Anakin faced his former master squarely, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders in reassurance.

"Not to worry, Obi-Wan. Once we enter through those doors, it's all business, of course."

Anakin traced his hand up to Obi-Wan's jawline, letting his fingers gently stroke his beard. The Jedi Master tossed his hand away in half-hearted contempt,

"All business, indeed."

Anakin could have sworn he heard a harrumph under Obi-Wan's tightly wound breath but there was no time to tease--the doors to the chamber were opening.

The council members sat in their respective chairs, staring at the duo as they strolled through the entryway. Anakin felt Mace Windu's calculating stare bore through him, almost as if he knew what the two had been up to earlier. He shook it off as he always did, walking confidently toward the center of the room beside Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi and...Skywalker" Mace bowed his head in a stiff greeting.

"It has come to the council's attention that a small group of Force-sensitive children has been discovered on the planet of Shili."

Anakin almost interrupted Mace, this wasn't an assignment for two accomplished Jedi, surely. He felt Obi-Wan's calming presence wash over his growing feeling of frustration and held his tongue. Obi-Wan gave him a side-eyed look in desperation.

Mace continued unphased by Anakin's obvious disapproval, "Due to the tense internal situation on that planet, we must send two skilled Jedi to retrieve these children safely."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in agreement, acknowledging the importance of this assignment. Anakin followed suit, reluctantly showing the council respect.

"We will leave as soon as possible, my masters. Anakin and I will report upon our arrival."

The council members bowed their heads and the two Jedi left just as quickly as they arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1

Obi-Wan packed his case with all the essentials, taking care to include extras of everything. This seemed like a straight forward mission, but he had learned that the easiest assignments often hid many challenges.

Anakin, on the other hand, had shoved a few extra tunics and sleep clothes in a bag and called it a day. He sauntered into Obi-Wan's room with his bag slung casually over his shoulder, "You ready yet, or are you going to re-organize your case for the fourth time?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shut the case with annoyed force, turning to Anakin, "Preparation can be the difference between life and death in these types of missions. How many times have I tried to teach you that?"

Anakin replied with his usual poodoo-eating grin, "You know improvising is more my style, Master."

Obi-Wan shrugged and lifted his case off the bed motioning to his former Padawan to head for the door. The two men exited their quarters and Obi-Wan entered the digital code to lock the door. He sighed as he had a feeling they wouldn't be returning to the slow paced days they had enjoyed for some time.

The Jedi made their way to the docking bay in search of their transport. As they arrived, Obi-Wan motioned to a service droid. The droid buzzed over quickly, "Masters, we've been expecting you. I will take you to your ship immediately."

The droid lead the men down aisles and aisles of beautiful, well-appointed crafts. Anakin hoped they'd be assigned something similar. But the service droid stopped just in front of what appeared to be a freighter.

"We're stuck with this piece of junk?" Anakin blurted out as the two Jedi found their assigned craft.

"We're trying to blend in with the typical incoming traffic of Shili. I requested that we be assigned a ship that would do just that." Obi-Wan shot back.

"Yeah, if you want to be disguised as a low-life criminal!" Anakin edged closer to the craft in question taking in all its flaws. He thought it might be of Corellian descent but many of its parts had been replaced with random ones throughout its existence.

"I thought you could fly anything?" Obi-Wan goaded his companion.

"Oh, I can fly her, all right. It's just a matter of how comfortable the ride will be."

Obi-Wan gulped in reaction. He wasn't quite sure how this had backfired on him so quickly. His stomach wasn't much a fan of Anakin's piloting style, but he motioned to the entry ramp anyway, "Well, we better get to it, then."

The inside of the ship wasn't much better than its exterior. It appeared to have been used for many different purposes. Obi-Wan guessed livestock transport, based solely on the lingering smell.

"Blast, they really did make it authentic, didn't they?"

Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan pinched his nose in disgust. "Ask and you shall receive, Master."

The two continued on toward the cabin. The craft was bulky and awkward, clearly not designed for speed. Obi-Wan hoped they wouldn’t need to make a quick exit.

They entered the cockpit, finding it small, dim and dusty. Anakin quickly examined the control panel. Everything seemed to all be in working order, though the tech was quite ancient. "I think she’ll get us there, but it won't be fast. I’ll start up her engines and prepare for takeoff.”

Obi-Wan scrambled into the co-pilot’s seat, fastening his restraint as quickly as he could. Something told him this wasn’t going to be a smooth departure.

 

Part 2

The control panel beeped softly, indicating their final destination wasn't too far off. Anakin looked over to his co-pilot, who had drifted off shortly after a surprisingly smooth takeoff. Obi-Wan's head was slumped off to the side with his mouth just slightly open. Anakin smiled warmly as he took in the rare, yet adorable sight.

Sadly, the Jedi Master's peaceful nap was cut short when the gentle beep turned to a warning shrill. He awoke, startled, senses on high alert, "What in the Force is that wretched sound?!"

Anakin was already punching buttons and pulling levers to abate the sound, "Something is overheating...I can't quite decipher this warning code, but my hunch is we've got to land this piece of junk before it burns up and us with it."

Obi-Wan mopped his face with reluctant agreement. "What can I do to help?"

"See if you can detect where the malfunction is back there. Maybe we can cool it down in time before we have to crash land. I'll see what I can do up here."

Obi-Wan made his way to the back of the cockpit in search of the problem. The unpleasant livestock smell had been amplified by the ever-so-pleasant aroma of burning chemicals.

This _can't_ be good...

As he entered the main storage area, where the smell grew stronger. In the corner he saw a collection of chemical waste containers that were glowing a threatening color. His comlink beeped before he could investigate further, "Master, what've found back there?"

"It appears that some chemical waste bins have caught fire and are causing the sensors to go haywire. I suppose it's better than a malfunctioning engine, but I'm not really in the mood for a chemical burn, either. And without the proper equipment to contain the fire, we're going to need to land this ship and fast."

"10-4, Master. Now get back up here, before you grow a third arm. You can't do any more good back there!"

Obi-Wan nodded in silent agreement. Covering his mouth and nose to avoid inhaling the mysterious chemicals. He felt it odd that the Jedi hangar crew would leave something so potentially dangerous in a sanctioned ship, but he stored that thought for later, quickly making his way back to Anakin and fresher air.

The persistent whine of the warning system had only grown louder, but Anakin seemed cool under pressure-per usual.

"We can't land in a public area, in case the ship blows. I've located a remote area that should do. Now sit down, strap in and get ready for the landing of a lifetime."

Obi-Wan sighed yet again, bracing for impact. 


	11. Chapter 11

The ship entered Shili's atmosphere at an alarming clip. The whole hull shuttered as layers of gas and air shocked its outer layers. Obi-Wan white-knuckled his chair trying with all his might to trust Anakin's skill to land them safely. He had done it many times before, but every close call did wonders to his nerves.

"If I can just pull up in time to slow her down, we might be ok!" Anakin yelled over the dull roar of his surroundings.

Obi-Wan replied to his companion, "Have you opened all available flaps and attachments? It could give us the extra drag we need to slow this beast of a ship down!"

Anakin nodded in agreement punching a few more buttons. The ship shook even more as the added attachments caught the force of the atmosphere, but the craft seemed to be slowing ever so slightly.

"I think it's working, Master. If I can just level her out in time..."

The planet's surface was growing closer and closer, revealing canyons and sandy surroundings. Anakin grappled with the yoke, pulling up with all strength. Suddenly, the ship bucked violently, sending the craft into a tailspin.

"I think one of the attachments caught on something...BRACE YOURSELF!"

Anakin called out desperately to Obi-Wan, hoping the two could find protection before impact.

Then everything went black.

-—----------------------------------

What seemed like hours later, Anakin opened his eyes. He was caught under what could have been the control panel but it was impossible to tell. He wasn't injured-badly--but his leg was caught under the smoking debris.

"Obi-Wan!"

Anakin cried out for his Master.

No answer.

He reached out to the Force to call to him there.

Silence.

Anakin pushed up the debris but to no avail. He called to the Force yet again to free himself. His fear gnawed at his concentration, making a relatively easy task a hundred times harder. He breathed in, calming himself, letting the Force flow through him.

The panel lifted with ease.

Anakin hobbled up and out of the wreckage, ignoring the pain that radiated from his leg. He had to find Obi-Wan.

The ship was in ruins, areas completely engulfed in flames. Anakin called out to Obi-Wan again.

"Master! Where are you?!"

Still no reply.

"Please...please Obi-Wan. Be alright. You have to be alright!"

Anakin caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He ran to the pile of rubble, quickly digging through the mess.

He found Obi-Wan lying there, unconscious with a nasty gash on his head.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried out. He took hold of his Master under his shoulders carefully dragging him away from the debris. He cradled him gently in his arms, examining his injury more closely.

The gash could be treated with ease if they had the proper supplies. But it was the unseen injuries that Anakin worried about. How hard did he hit his head on impact?

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The panic began to set in. Anakin was stuck in the middle of nowhere, holding his unconscious master with no help in sight.

" _Kriff_ , Obi-Wan, when you told me to prepare for anything, I didn't picture this!"

He held his limp body closer, stroking his hair, attempting to compose himself and comfort his Master.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

He squeezed Obi-Wan almost as if he could gain his insight with just an embrace. But the bearded Jedi made no revelation.

Anakin weighed his options. They could stay here and wait, hoping someone had seen the crash and would investigate.

Not likely. And probably dangerous.

He could contact the Jedi council to send a rescue ship.

Yes.

The young Jedi found his comlink and prepared to contact whoever would listen. He clicked the button readying his message, but the channel wouldn't open.

"Come on..."

He tried again with no luck.

"Of course a planet in the middle of a civil war would block any outgoing communications..."

Anakin clenched the comlink with heightened frustration, seeing his only viable option disappear. As he was about to devise another plan, a glimmer of light caught the corner of his eye off in the distance.

He turned toward the flash, searching for its source. The sun was bright and against the light sand, it would be difficult to discern any object or person with certainty, but growing up in the desert made his eyes especially adept at the task.

Behind a collection of rocks, he saw the glimmer again, then what appeared to be a head with a sort of gemmed crown..but not human.

"I'm sorry, Master."

Anakin gently let go of Obi-Wan, lying him down in the sand and reached for his lightsaber. He approached the mysterious figure with caution. As he grew closer, he realized his hunch had been right.

A small, Togruta girl cowered before him, shaking with fear.

"It's alright, little one. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Anakin reached out his hands in a gesture of goodwill.

The girl still seemed frightened, but Anakin's warm smile began to calm her.

"I need your help. My friend over there has been hurt, badly. He needs medical attention. Can you take me to your home?"

The girl seemed to understand, much to Anakin's relief. She glanced over to Obi-Wan's still frame lying on the sand, motioning to his body. Anakin jogged over to him, picking Obi-Wan up and gently throwing him over his shoulder.

The girl nodded, taking Anakin's free hand, leading him to what he hoped would be help.

 

\-----------------------------------

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

The trio headed west, toward Shili's singular sun and toward much greener terrain. It appeared the entire planet wasn't a wasteland of sand, which made Anakin smile for just a moment. But the young girl was persistent in her role of guiding the Jedi, tugging at his hand with eagerness. Anakin thought she might be about 9 or 10, but couldn't be sure. Either way, it was odd for a young Togruta to be off alone so far from her village for a race that craved togetherness.

The girl motioned to a growing vision in the distance and Anakin grew anxious yet again to reach their destination. He sensed Obi-Wan's soft breath against his shoulder, but still worried what damage the crash could've done.

After what felt like years, the trio approached what appeared to be a village--a gathering of mud huts surrounded by groups of Togruta. As they drew closer, Anakin saw a that many were in warrior garb. He sighed with growing anxiety.

One Togruta noticed their arrival and alerted another who appeared to be in charge. His size alone would indicate his status. His montralls stood almost a foot tall, threatening in their pointed curvature. His body was the same orange color as Anakin's guide's, but every inch of his exposed torso was ripped with hulking muscle. "Here we go..." Anakin thought to himself, reaching for his lightsaber, if only in his mind, just to reassure himself.

The leader stood rigidly, assessing their every move, his hardened gaze piercing Anakin's body from meters away. But as the young girl appeared from behind her new acquaintances, his face melted into a warm smile. The girl ran toward him, jumping into his arms. Anakin sighed yet again but this time in relief.

The two conversed in their native tongue, the girl pointing at Anakin and Obi-Wan, gesturing in a concerned manner. The leader peered toward the Jedi, seemingly weighing the risk of inviting these strangers into his village.

The girl offered another plea, this time pointing to Anakin's lightsaber in an effort to sell their potential value to her people.

Anakin froze--worried this new information could condemn them amongst a community of warriors.


	14. Chapter 14

Luckily, their Jedi status carried some kind of weight amongst the Togruta. The towering leader nodded his crowned head just slightly in reserved approval and the girl jumped from his arms and motioned again to Anakin. He bowed his head in silent gratitude toward his host as he followed with an unconscious Obi-Wan in tow.

The girl lead him through the village, past rows and rows of dwellings. Togruta men and women gawked in silence at his presence, but made no moves to engage. After a short time, they stopped outside one particular unremarkable hut right on the outskirts of the small village. As they neared its entrance, the girl called out in her native tongue to its inhabitant.

A far less intimidating and elder male made his appearance, standing only to Anakin's shoulder, montralls and all. He smiled, bowing to Anakin and his guide. His eyes were much kinder and based on his garb, Anakin deduced he was the village medic.

The elder Togruta invited them into his meager home, pointing to a cot where his patient could be laid. Anakin gently lifted Obi-Wan off of his shoulder, cradling his limp body in his arms as he lowered him down. He gazed with concern at his Master for a moment--brushing his forehead with care.

Anakin could tell the doctor needed information to help treat Obi-Wan, so he did his best to motion out the origin of his injuries. The Togruta seemed to grasp his archaic, yet effective language. He called to the girl and she darted to his shelves of herbs and sundries while he began to remove Obi-Wan's tunic to reveal any bodily damage.

The girl returned and the doctor blurted out orders yet again, and she began mixing a salve with ease. Anakin noticed her remarkable level of skill and composure for someone so young. It seemed that this wasn't their first time working together.

After its completion, she handed the mixture to her master. The man applied the leafy concoction onto Obi-Wan's chest and ribs carefully, while doling out more directions to his little apprentice.

She returned with what appeared to be a smoking lamp--a metal device that held herbs that could be burned into a smoky elixir. Anakin had encountered something similar from a medicine man on Tatooine--he remembered trading one to him for some valuable droid circuits as a boy.

The Togruta doctor wasted no time and placed a dried purple plant into the lamp lighting it. The lamp emitted a fragrant smoke and he swung it steadily just above Obi-Wan's face as he chanted in his native tongue.

Anakin watched in awe as he felt the Force gather around the doctor as he did his work. He sensed its essence flowing in and around Obi-Wan, coaxing him to return to consciousness. The medic continued his chant, crescendoing into a booming display. As he reached the spell's end--the three held their breath in suspense, waiting for the bearded man to awaken.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Silence hung in the air just as the fragrant smoke did, all three staring at the unconscious Jedi that lay before them. Anakin continued to feel the faint pulses of the living Force in and around Obi-Wan’s body. He clenched his fists in impatience. His Master would be alright--he had to be.

After what felt like an eternity, Anakin could feel the weak pulses begin to strengthen. The medic turned to him and shared in a hopeful gaze. Anakin held his Obi-Wan’s hand, waiting.

Finally, Anakin felt a light squeeze of his hand. Obi-Wan’s eyes began to flutter and then, slowly open. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a look of confusion,

“What have you gotten us into this time, Anakin?”

The bearded Jedi smirked at the younger man, then turned to the two strangers in the room.

“I assume you two helped my partner out of this mess? I appreciate the medical attention. I seemed to have banged my head pretty hard on impact.”

Anakin sat, dumfounded, taking in his Master’s words. 

“Hey, I’m the one who dragged you halfway across the desert just to save your skin!” 

Obi-Wan smiled, reaching out to touch his companion’s perturbed face. 

“I know, Anakin.”

His gentle touch immediately soothed Anakin. He locked eyes with his master knowing that simple gesture was his way of saying thank you and that’s all he needed.

Obi-Wan tried to sit up, but Anakin protested, “Not so fast, Master. You need to rest and regain your strength.”

The bearded man nodded in agreement as he felt his head begin to pound. 

“Perhaps you’re right. I haven’t had a headache this bad since after that night on--

oh well, you remember.”

Anakin smiled in response, remembering the night in question. Meanwhile, the medic and his apprentice looked on in curiosity. They could not understand their words, but the elder man knew to search for a headache remedy just by seeing Obi-Wan’s grimace. His little apprentice dug through his supplies and found yet another concoction, handing it to her master. Inside the little vial was a greenish mixture of what looked to be native herbs. He unplugged its top and handed it to Obi-Wan motioning for him to drink its contents. Obi-Wan complied downing it all in one gulp, wiping his beard from any remnants. 

“Kriff, that’s got to be the most horrendous tasting thing in the galaxy.”

All three of his caretakers laughed in response, the two Togruta seemed to recognize his look of disgust. Obi-Wan smiled as he could already feel the relief begin to take over the racking pain in his head. But their light hearted exchange was interrupted by a loud knock at the medic’s door, followed by angry words.

The man and his apprentice looked at one another in obvious fear. Obi-Wan and Anakin did the same but in a knowing glance to prepare themselves for whatever trouble was outside.


	16. Chapter 16

The little apprentice opened the door a crack, careful not to reveal the room's interior. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood completely still, trying to keep their presence a secret. The medic's brow knitted with worry and the two Jedi could feel the fear flowing off of him.

A gruff voice erupted as the young Togruta opened the door, barking what seemed to be unfriendly words. But the girl would not be intimidated and she spat heated words right back, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Anakin raised his eyebrow, whispering to his master, "This one's got spirit, alright."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in a familiar manner agreeing with Anakin's assessment. "I believe she may have more than spirit."

The younger Jedi shrugged his shoulders already moving on to the next matter at hand.

"So what was that about, anyway?"

The medic still reeling with nervous energy could not communicate, so the girl did her best to answer.

She found an old slate and writing tool and began sketching.

She drew a village with a large figure looming over. She pointed to the figure and then to herself. 

"Oh, so the chief of your village...he's your father?"

She nodded and continued sketching.

Next she drew a group of angry looking Togrutans, pointed to them, then her father and made a fighting motion.

"These guys want to overthrow your dad?"

She nodded yet again in agreement, pointing to the door and then the angry looking mob on the slate.

"And your dad wants to use us to control the potential usurpers..."

Obi-Wan put the last pieces together out loud, now understanding the motive behind the chief's acceptance of potentially dangerous foreigners.

Anakin turned to his master, "But weren't we sent her to aid in peace negotiations?"

"Yes, but for the planet as a whole...not for one small, remote village. And not in a violent manner." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin challenged, "But what kind of Jedi would we be if we denied help to those who need it?"

"Bringing peace to the planet will in turn bring peace to villagers, Anakin. Plus, this chief isn't likely interested in our peace keeping skills. He's after warriors."

Anakin smirked in response, "Good thing I'm always ready for a fight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Obi-wan knew better than to stand in Anakin's way when his mind was made up. His determination to intervene was more than apparent, and in his condition he'd be hard-pressed to stop him. But he gave a half-hearted attempt anyway.

"The council will not approve of our involvement, Anakin."

The young Jedi's smirk seemed to grow in defiant realization.

"Our ability to contact the council disappeared when our excuse of a ship crashed. What they don't know won't hurt them."

The Jedi master couldn't argue with his logic, though deep down he knew the council somehow always managed to find out about Anakin's questionable actions.

Anakin turned to the little apprentice, crouching down to her level. "Tell your father we wish to speak to with him about his current...situation."

The Togrutan seemed to understand enough of what he said, turning on her heel toward the door. She spoke to the medic in her native language and abruptly exited the hut.

\--------------------------------------------  
An hour passed and the girl still hadn't returned. Anakin grew restless, pacing the room. 

"It's been too long for her to be gone. I don't like it."

Obi-wan offered his usual two bits of wisdom.

"Patience, Anakin. Perhaps her father was meeting with others when she tried to find him. I'm sure he had many matters to attend to as a ruler."

Anakin rolled his eyes in obvious disagreement.

"It's not like he's the chancellor of the galactic senate. He's chief of a primitive village. How many "matters" can there possibly be?"

The Togrutan medic remained silent during their discussion, keeping to his books and potions and to himself. The two Jedi let him be, engrossed in their own debate, until a scream pierced the air from afar.

Anakin clutched his lightsaber ready to fight, running toward the door.

"That's it. I'm going after her. 

Obi-wan made another half-hearted attempt to stop his former Padawan, but knew his plea fell on deaf ears as it often did.


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin burst out of the hut like a Krayt dragon out of the Jundland wastes, sprinting toward the helpless shrieks. He ran past several rows of homes until he noticed a group of rough-looking Togrutans gathered in a crowd. He shoved past the onlookers, making his way to the center of the action, lightsaber at the ready. 

He came upon his little friend, who was being held against will by one of the ruffians. She squirmed, attempting to free herself but her captor brought the knife dangerously close to her neck and she gasped in fear.

Anakin felt the rage inside him beginning to grow. His brow furrowed in a terrifying line and his words felt like fire.

"Let. Her. Go." 

The Togrutan only jeered in response.

"or what, Jedi? You're surrounded!"

He spat at Anakin's boot.

Anakin clenched his free hand, as if attempting to clamp down his white hot fury. He knew he needed to think straight to get the girl out safely. 

Using a method Obi-wan taught him, Anakin let his anger flow from himself and into the Force. In that moment, he found clarity and his next move. With a powerful Force push, we shoved the outer ring of Togrutans to the ground, temporarily disarming them. The head culprit only grasped the girl tighter in response.

"Now, it appears, I am not. Put the knife down and let the girl go. No one needs to get hurt."

The ruffian glanced nervously from side to side, waiting for his backup to regain their footing, but the blast Anakin had delivered had knocked everyone out. Seeing his options were running out, he dropped the knife and pushed the girl toward the Jedi, running off, leaving his semi-conscious posse behind.

"Psh. Coward." Anakin mumbled under his breath. 

The girl ran to Anakin, delivering a desperate hug, taking the Jedi by surprise. Slowly, he returned the sentiment, patting her back in comfort. She looked him in the eyes and said, in her own language, what must've been "thank you".

Anakin nodded in return. "We better get out of her before the rest wake up."

He grabbed the girls' hand and the two jogged back toward the hut to safety.


	19. Chapter 19

The two entered the hut and were instantly greeted by Obi-Wan’s probing questions. “What was that ruckus all about? And are you two alright?”

Anakin responded fervently, “Those lowdown criminals who are trying to overthrow her dad tried to kidnap her. Luckily, I was able to force “push” them into unconsciousness, but they’ll be coming to soon and they won’t be taking any prisoners this time.”

Obi-Wan raised himself up, wincing ever so slightly. “Well, it seems that our hand has been forced. We must protect our little friend and her father’s people from these unruly usurpers, or I’m afraid the entire planet may be at risk of falling into their hands.”

“Finally, you’re seeing it my way. The thing is, you’re in no shape to be defending anyone, let alone yourself.” Anakin chided his former master.

The bearded Jedi begrudgingly agreed but offered up a plan. “Luckily, we’ve got a hut full of potential explosives...that will set them back a bit while we bring the villagers to a safe spot.” 

Anakin grinned in agreement, “I like you when you’re resourceful.” 

The Togrutan girl was right on cue, grabbing various potions, powders and the like and bringing them to the middle table, working with Anakin to construct would-be explosives. All the while, the medic withdrew to his work, leaving his guests alone. Obi-Wan had picked up on his odd behavior, studying him while Anakin and the girl had gone. He sensed a lot of fear in him but could not pinpoint its source. Perhaps he was simply afraid of the band of hooligans. Or perhaps his fear was rooted in something more...sinister. 

It was hard to say. He knew Anakin should sense it too, but he was totally engulfed in the task at hand. It was a fault of his former apprentice. He threw himself wholeheartedly into a crusade, blocking out the world, and its potential signs, around him. It was his single-minded focus that made him such a powerful Jedi but also one of his greatest weaknesses. Obi-Wan often made up for that weakness. Anakin was the muscle--the driving force during most of their missions and Obi-Wan was the intelligence, the researcher and the analyst. 

Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan’s thoughts, “Master, I’d say we’ve got enough bombs to keep them off our tail for a bit, but we’re going to need to act fast. We’re going to need to place these explosives, set the charges and head straight to her father’s residence and somehow round up the rest of the villagers at the same time. I’m good...but I’m not “be in three places at once” good. 

“Your modesty astounds me.” Obi-Wan smirked.


End file.
